Hiccup and Astrids married life
by aerodragon2
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid have married and have 2 children. set after HTTYD2 however i kept Stoick alive
1. Birthday Dinner

Hiccup and astrid married life

Today was the day before Hiccups birthday Astrid had plans for her husband present. She was on her way to the dinner with both her family and Hiccup's at the great hall. Her family was small she had her mother Hilda Hofferson, her father Bergfinn Hofferson and her older Brother Finn Hofferson. Hiccup' family however was large he had His father Stoick the Vast, his mother Valka, Stoicks younger brother Spitelout Jorgenson, his wife Ingrid and their son, Hiccups cousin Snotlout Jorgenson with his wife Halla who he met when on holiday. Then There was Gobber the belch who although not blood family Hiccup always said he was family from the he treated him before the war ended. Finally there was Stoick and Spitelouts younger sister Runa Haddock and her daughter Thora, whos dad died in the war.

As Hiccup was going to the forge to get a new foot as his other one had broken as it froze over she and there children where on there way to dinner. Their oldest chlid was their daughter Gulla Haddock and then their son who was viking built so they both agree to call him Hiccup IV so the names tradition would be over. When she got to the hall Stoick got tackled by his grandchildren and he laugh. He then asked Astrid where Hiccup was. Astrid said "oh hes going to the forge he needs a new leg". "Why?" was the reply she got from Stoick and her mother, she just said "His foot froze over and broke so he went to get a new one" Hilda replyed by asking "How'd he get there then". It was Stoick who answered by saying "Toothless", Astrid just laughed and nodded.

Hiccup walked in and everyone turned saw him, he walked over kissed Astrid and took his seat betwwen her and his father who had just stood up. Stoick bellowed "We are here today to celebrate the birthday of the dragon tamer, the person who defeated dagur and..." Hilda then stood and punched him in the arm and said "STOICK get on with it we know what he did we were all there". Before he could contuie Hiccup said "Like mother like daughter", which got him a punch from his wife. Hiccup then removed his tunic and sorted his bandage out. then everyone asked what happened he told them it could be dinner talk and let his father contuie. Stoick did so "... so we aer her to celebrate Hiccups 23rd birthday as a family we have had some good and bad times..." "more bad then good though" Gobber commented which receved a huge laugh from everyone. "... as i was saying, we have had some good and bad times but as we all know you can be a 'hiccup' and still be the strong viking. I never believed that one skinny viking could go through so much, like the dragon queen, Alvin and Dagur and most recently Drago and his Bewilderbeast. So to hiccup". "To Hiccup" everyone shouted.

As everyone started to eat Snoutlout ask " So Hiccup whats with the bandage on the arm?" Astrid then asked "Yeah what is up with your arm?" As everyone agree that they wanted to know he started to tell the story. "Well i was testing a new tail with toothless and i was all going well but as I put his tail into automode the gear disconnected and I unhooked the my foot and his tail stopped working and so we both fell. I then woke you with a stranger who saw the whole thing and he said that I fell. He said that I landed on a rock called Screaming Death mouth, when i looked at my arm i saw it had gone through a sharpe rock which looked like a tooth. So he bandaged me up and left, I went to Toothless who was at the base of the rock fixed a new tail as the material had ripped and set off to the healers back here and told them to keep it between us". Astrid looked at him and hit him in the chest saying " Thats for hiding it from me" Gulla and Hiccup IV laughed as they saw their mum hit their dad pften then asked "Is that where you go at dinner time evry day dad?" and he nodded.

At the end of Hiccup's story Snoutlout and Halla stood, Halla said "Well we better go Ali needs picking up, bye guys and happy birthday Hiccup" Snoutlout just said "Yeah bye and Happy birthday cous". Evertone said bye and Stoick and his brother at the same time asked "So how's Dark island Runa?" Dark island was renamed as it was formally called Outcast island. As she told the family what had changed and how it was, Gulla and young Hiccup asked their mum if they could go play with stromfly and toothless. Astrid said "If your dad says you can" so they asked him, he said it was fine and told them to say night to the family and he'll come get them when dinner finished. The children said night to everyone and ran off to play. Everyone finished eating as Runa finished her story. Spitelout then asked "who wants to go to the black dragon" this was where they served mead, hiccup built it so adults could go have a drink and some fun away from their children if they needed a break for theit children.

It was 11pm before anyone left the black dragon, Hiccup was laughing and catching up with his anutie and cousin. Then Astrid came hugging him from the back and said "come on lets get the kids and go home" He agreed and said night to his family and left with Astrid. Their family heard Hiccups night fury call then heard the whistle of a night fury this was because Hiccup had the auto mode working right. As they heard the children laugh, and then heard Stromfly land moments later. Outside young Hiccup and Gulla got off toothless and their parents got on their dragons. Hiccup then picked up Gulla and sat her in front of him, while Astrid did the same with Hiccup IV. As the dragons landed and walked in to the large house, which had 4 bedrooms. One for Hiccup and Astrid, Young Hiccup and Gulla had their own bedrooms and the a room for the dargons. As the children went to bed Astrid asked her husband "You looking forward about tomorrow?" Tomorrow was a day of celebration which happens on the cheif's and the heir's birthday and eversince the village found out that Hiccup and Toothless meet in the cove not to deep in the wood thats the place Hiccup's birthday village celebration where held every year.

Hiccup looked at his wife and replyed "No I never have liked it, ..." Astrid interupted him "come out you two" he looked at her as the children walked out from hiding. At the same time they asked "whats tomorrow?".

Astrid sat her son on her knee and Hiccup did the same with Gulla Astrid told them "Well you know tomorrow is daddy's birthday. Well on the chief's birthday and the heir to the tribe's birthday the whole village gather in a place most special to the chief or heir. In daddy's case it's the cove" Gulla asked "Why the cove? Grandad's in the outside in the village" Their father contuined "Well there is 2 reasons he was first going to have it in the great hall but it had his worst of his memories..." the children asked what was it as Astrid finished with "Well it was where your father and grandfather had there biggest fight at the time we were at war with dragons but Hiccup was secretly meet Toothless at the cove which is why he has it there and when h Stoick found out he dragged daddy to the great hall and well..." "disowned me" Hiccup finished. Astrid carryed on with "And the second place was Dragon island but that has a bad memory for me, grandad and the rest of our huge family and that is where daddy fought the red death and when an explosion happened when daddy and toothless killed this bully of a dragon they crashed into it's tail as toothless' tail ripped of and daddy fell into the explosion and lost his leg". "When i woke up about 2 month later i walked outside and the whole village to celebrate my awakening and started calling me a hero, the reason i dont have it there is because of Drago and his bewilderbeast, who nearly killed me and toothless' friendship but thats for another time now go to bed" Hiccup finished "awwww ok night" the children say hugging their mum and dad.


	2. The Heir's Birthday

Hiccup and astrid married life

Chapter 2- The heirs birthday

As Hiccup woke up on his birthday he went to get Toothless and went for a fly with him how ever once Astrid who was awake the whole time got up as soon as he and toothless left the house. She meet with the gang and the family and headed to the cove and set up everything. They all knew Hiccup never went there on his birthday he hated it. As she pulled her in-laws aside and asked if they could have the kids. They agreed and asked why, she told them. "Well I have a 'sexy' plan for his birthday present" she said evily. The in-laws laughed and said that they'd be happy to have the children and Stoick said it my cheer him up. Valka looking confused, Astrid saw this and explained, "Well Hiccup hates his birthdays because no one cared untill he stoped the war and well Hiccup has never been on for hanging with vikings. Thats where he'll been right know on Dragon island as it seems the dragons know it's Hiccups birthday and go there and celebrate with him which Hiccup loves".

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup was on dragon island with every known dragon like every year they laughed and played, as it seemed that Hiccup could understand the dragon speak. Hiccup was talking to a group of dragons, Toothless, Lighting who is a Blood red Skrill, Ryn a Royle blue Rumblehorn, Oak a Timberjack and Thing, Fang, Thom and Tomb and Snaptrapper. These was who Toothless hung with before he meet Hiccup (Dragons speak in bold)

**"Ha ha it's that time again why you hate it I have no idea" said Ryn**

"You know why and I dont know why you guys don't come to berk like Toothless? asked Hiccup.

**"He has a point guys come on you can meet Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and ..." Toothless said before Hiccup chipped in.**

"And someone has a crush ha ha" Hiccup said laughing

Defending himself Toothless said **"I do not I just...got...cut off before i could finished"**

Hiccup was laughing at that while Oak just said **"Sorry dude but you cant say her name without stuttering ha ha. And why dont we move to Berk today."**

**All the dragons agreed at that **

Just before they left for berk Thing, Fang, Thom and Tomb asked **"Any way who's the dragon Toothless likes?"**

**"I don't like her" Toothless said rather defensively**

Hiccup laughed and said "Her name is Stormfly she's my wife's dragon"

-Back at berk 12noon -

As all the village got to the cove they all heard wings as they look to the sky they saw the night fury and they others. As they landed Astrid and the children walked to the night fury Hiccup kissed his wife and his childrens foreheads. At that moment Stoick and Valka walked up and asked "Hey sweetie who are the other dragons?" Hiccup said "Oh sorry well these are the dragons Toothless hung with before he meet me. The Skrill is called Lighting, The Rumblehorn is Ryn". Before he contuied with the introductions he asked Ryn, "Do you know Skullcrusher?"

Ryn reply saying **"Yeah i know him he's a friend we're from the same dragon pride?"**

Hiccup just said that he live here and carryed on with the introductions "Sorry this is Oak he's a Timberjack and finally Thing, Fand, Thom, Tomb are the snaptrapper overthere. These are who I go see every yeat they are going to move to berk today" As Hiccup got off Toothless all the dragons ran off. As hiccup and his family when to join the party. Snoutlout saw them ran over and asked "Hey Hiccup who are the new dragons?" Hiccup told he and Snoutlout asked if he could ride the Timberjack. Hiccup just said "I'll ask him later Snoutlout". Snoutlout thanked him and Hiccup, Astrid and himself joined the other.

Late in the night (9pm) Valka and Stoick stood up, They gave there speechs and sta back down Then spitelout and finally Runa. That happened every yeat with all the teems there parents would speak then any anuties and uncles. After the generation above Hiccup finished it was Astrids turn who just said "Once again this skinny viking has brought more dragons home. We all know that our heir has always been different but no one knew just how much. I hope to wish my lovely husband a wonderful year and a quiet one". Everyone laughed at that statement, as Hiccup finally stood and made his birthday speech everyone was looking at him and waited.

Hiccup started "Well before I start I would like to welcome 4 new dragons and friends of mine, There are the Skrill-Lighting, the Timberjack-Oak, the Rumblehorn-Ryn and finally Thing, Fanf, Thom, Tomb the 4 heads of the Snaptrapper". Everyone welcomed them and Hiccup carryed on. "Well I would like to say thank you and this has been the best birthday I've had. I normally hate this event as you know that I am very shy and to myself, however this year I have got my best friends group of friends to come to Berk." He thanked them one last time and everyone started danceing. Astrid however had to drag her stubborn husband to dance like she had too every year.

-TIME REWIND 12noon with the dragons-

**As the 5 dragons ran off to meet the other dragons Toothless was nervous. He new that 'the guys' would embarrace him.**

**The first thing that was said however was Skullcrusher who said shocked "Ryn good to see you again what you doing here" that got "Skullcrusher I was told you were here and I'm moving here with 'the guys' and to celebrate Hiccup's birthday"**

**Hookfang intruped by saying "Toothless who are your new friends?" looking at the 4 dragons. Toothless turned and said "Oh sorry but first they were who i hung with before I came to Berk. Guys this is Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and belch and finally..." Tomb Just laughed hard at the fact Toothless still stuttered and said looking at the deadly nadder "You must be Stormfly" As the rest of 'the gang' laughed Toothless just hit Tomb with his tail. Stromfly then spoke "And their names Toothless" Toothless just looked at her avioding eye contact and said "Sorry this is Lighting,Thing, Fang, Thom, Tomb, Ryn and Oak". They all said hi but Oak finished saying "Toothless likes you". After an arkward talk with Stromfly alone, Toothless came back and said "Thank you Oak, you helped me ask Stomfly out and well we're gonna give it ago" The dragons cheer as Meatlug and Barf/Belch said together "Finally". The dragons watched as the speeches. 10pm came by and Hiccup IV and Gulla came hugged the night fury and the nadder and left with ther grandparents. Before Hiccup and Astrid left the dragons asked their riders if they could stay at the academy. They argeed and while Hiccup took the dragons to bed Astrid went to get ready Hiccups gift. **

_**Hope you like this one review please**_


	3. The Return

Hiccup and astrid married life

Chapter 3- The Return

As Hiccup was taking the dragons to the academy Astrid was at home getting Hiccup's gift ready. She stripped down and with this puddign topping Hiccup got on his travels put some edible knickers on. Then she went and got a collar and lead and put them on. After 5mintues Hiccup walked in a when he turned round he was just speeckless.

All Astrid said was "Happy birthday baby, I am yours for the night do what you wish to me", she said this very seductively.

Hiccup just smiled evily and took the lead and spoke "I'll give you the time of you life"

While Hiccup led his wife up to their room she said "You better enjoy it while you can as once you rall asleep you have another year until you see me like this again"

As the couple woke up Hiccup just kissed Astrid and said "Thank you, you made my night"

She just smiled and went to clean herself up, while she did that Hiccup made the breakfast. After they'd finished Hiccup went to the academy to teach his class, Tracker class dragons and Berks History. At the same time Astrid went to get Hiccup IV and Gulla. When she walked in Valka asked how Hiccup resonded to his birthday gift,

"He played with me and had fun, but he's a little upset now" was the responce Valka got.

Valka just looked at her and asked "Why ?"

"Well I told him he had to wait a year to see me dressed like that again so he just pouted" she giggled a little.

"What were you dressed like?" Valka asked her daughter-in-law.

"Nothing but edible underwear and lead and collar, he loved it"

Valka laughed and at that moment Astrid was tackled by her loverly Children.

"Mummy" They both said as they all got up Astrid laughed and said "Come you two say bye to grandma, you late for class and I have a lesson to teach too.

"aww ok, bye grandma" both children said, and Valka just sida byr and kissed them both on the forehead.

-With Hiccup and the academy-

"Ok now that we've chosen your dragons, it's time to see why we have dragons on Berk"

As 3pm came around the whole village and dragons were in the great hall when the door fell open and a large scarred man walked in a demanded "I challenge Hiccup and Toothless for my title back as King of Dragons"

Stoick stood up and yelled "Get out Drago you tried to rip them apart and failed"

Drago just said "I dont care I challenge them, so Hiccup what do you say"

As the whole village looked at their heir he said "I accept one two conditions, you can't try to hypnotise Toothless and it's a 1-on-1 no other dragon or person can help either of use".

Drago agreed and they to went outside. (The battle was not too different from the one with the red death the only difference was there was no explosion and Hiccup only got some bad scars)

While the battle raged on Hiicup IV and Gulla asked their mum what Drago meant by 'my title back' so Astrid expalined it with Stoick and Valka's help.

"Well before you two where born that mean man tried to take over the world and he had heard of a dragon master who rode a Night Fury, thats daddy"

Stoick contuied "And that large dragon your daddy and Toothless are fight know can hypnotise the dragons, so when he did it to Toothless it nearly tore them apart but when Hiccup got back to berk and spoke to Toothless he snapped out of his state due to the bond they share"

"And when daddy and Toothless won the battle all the dragon chose to declare the two of them as the king/s of dragons" Valka finished

As Valka finished the family heard the village and when they look at the battle they saw Drago and his Bewilderbeast dead in the ocean, however Hiccup IV, Gulla and Ali screamed. As Astrid, Stoick, Valka and Snoutlout looked at where the children were pointing and what they saw was Hiccup lying unconscious, bleeding. As Gothi told them that they would end up as very nasty scars.

3months had pasted before Hiccup awoke and he though the covers off him and screamed "WOOOOWW". As his wife and kids ran in and asked what was up he just smile and said "I didnt lose my other leg" Astrid smiled and kissed her husband, however just as he went to get up Gothi pushed him back down he just look at the village elder confused, she got some paper a scribbled 'You need to stay there for 2 days you have very bad scars and they need time to settel'


	4. The Recovery

Hiccup and Astrid married life

Chapter 4- The Recovery

It had been only one day and Hiccup had a large bruise on his arm where Astrid had hit him for trying to get up and fly with Toothless. It was 11 and Astrid was heading to check Hiccup was ok and when she got to their room she saw Hiccup jump out the window. She gave and angry sigh and gave her nadder call. Within seconds Hiccup was back on the bed and Astrid looking at him.

"Sorry baby I'm just bored" he said trying to get pity. she again sighed and looked at him before saying "I don't care if your bored you maybe chief but you are not leaving this bed so..." while she dragged 'so' out she walked to her injured other half and took his left leg when she did that she got a growl from Toothless and a "Hey" from Hiccup. She looked at Hiccup and said, "if you will insist on trying to escape then I will force you to stay there, and you..." looking at Toothless "... if he leaves that bed it could mean more time on the ground, is that what you want". Toothless sadden his look at that and cooed, Astrid scratched the Night Fury's chin and both left Hiccup without his leg. It was coming to 12 now and as Astrid was heading to the kitchen she heard a large thud from outside, she at first thought it was Hiccup and Toothless but the Night Fury was asleep next to where she was sat so when she went outside to see Snoutlout picking Hiccup up she just coughed to get the attention of her at the moment annoying family. When they turned and saw Astrid in her 'angry stance' Stoutlout dropped Hiccup and ran Astrid sent Toothless after him and bring him back here while she picked up her husband who was in pain. She sat him down on the wooden sofa and looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"I swear he snuck in to take me to a meeting, I swear I tried to stay there but I only had 1 leg". She felt guilty but still didn't believe his story. As she finished her thought Toothless walked in dragging Snoutlout. She picked him up and asked him to spill, and he told her, she knew it was a lie as when he finished, he looked away and smirked. She dropped him and then drop kicked him so hard he hit the wall on the other side of the room. She then picked him up again and again said "spill", he closed his eyes and shut up so she then said "Toothless fire a plasma blast at him" but winked, Snoutlout could hear the charge up and then broke under the stress and said "I snuck in stole Hiccup for a meeting, before I jumped out the window he said no just have it another time I laughed and carryed on. Since you took his leg he couldn't stop me so gave in", he had said all that in les that 2 minutes.

After hearing that she dropped him and again drop kicked him and when he left she walked to her husband and said, "Sorry for not believing you baby" his response was "It's Ok" and then kissed her. She helped him back to bed and left him to sleep. When Hiccup had awoke, he and Astrid headed for Astrid's parents to go see the children who were staying there until Hiccup was back to full strenght. When she helped Hiccup on toothless as she still wasn't trusting him with bis leg. They knocked on the door and her mother answered and hugged them. When she saw Hiccup was missing a leg, when she asked why he scowled and looked at Astrid who was smirking. Her mother looked at her and said, Spit it out young lady" with a stern look and voice.

Astrid's response was "Well Gothi told us that Hiccup had to stay rested but Hiccup being well Hiccup and with him being the chief he kept trying to escape the last time I caught him he had jumped out of the window and so when I got him back and took his leg to stop him trying it again". She although annoyed, understood why she had done it "Well although you shouldn't have done that I understand why" At that point Gothi walked by and Hiccup just shouted her over and asked when he could get busy again, she scribbled and left and he asked what that meant and Astrid's mum read it "You can start working again tomorrow", she then invited them in and shouted the children. When the kids got there they hugged their mum and dad and told them what they had done, Gulla was first, "Well today I saw a wild teen Thunderdrum, so I walked up to it and when I got there I did what I heard dad had done with Toothless, Hookfang and many other dragons, once I did that we bonded and started playing with him, When I was finished I took him to the academy..." "Wait you said teen Thunderdrum, what colour sweetie?" asked Hiccup his daughter said green and as she finished they heard a long sound as Toothless went outside they saw a large blue Thunderdrum, "Thornado" Hiccup shouted and the Thunderdrum landed in front of him and licked him, Astrid clicked his leg on when he was being licked and he got off Toothless. "What brings you here?" Thornado cooed and hiccup said, "Oh Ok I think my daughter bonded with Boom then" The Thunderdrum looked at Gulla and sniffed her once he had the sence of Hiccup, Stoick and Astrid he cooed happily. He asked Astrid to get his dad and meet them at the academy as she said bye to her mum and started to walk away Hiccup shouted "Tell him I have a surprise but not about" and he then pointed down at Thornado, she smiled and set off again as Hiccup, the children and the dragons got there Astrid and Stoick were waiting as Hiccup moved to let Thornado into his sight, Stoick then yelled happily "Thornado" he ran to his former dragon and hugged him as Hiccup let out Boom. Thornado when done walked to Hiccup and Boom and cooed seeing him. Hiccup told his daughter the story about Thornado and Bing, Bam, Boom. She looked at Thornado and asked "Will you and Bing, Bam, Boom move back to Berk I bonded with Boom. Then Thornado nodded and flew off to get Bing and Bam. By the time he was back with the other dragons Hiccup had been given the all clear about getting back to work and the next few days he and his day spent time with Thornado catching up. Then a week later after Hiccup had gotten back to work another old friend had returned to Berk. "Hey what are you doing here? I didn't think we would see you again"

**Who is the old friend and what will Hiccup do about the every growing population of Berk. Please review and the updates will not be as often but they will not have stopped however.**


End file.
